User talk:Still doll85
Hi. The cat who likes anime (talk) 18:14, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for telling me that. The cat who likes anime (talk) 01:37, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I like Power Rangers as well. The cat who likes anime (talk) 10:25, August 9, 2014 (UTC) I've watched most of them on tv and some on vhs.The cat who likes anime (talk) 21:40, August 9, 2014 (UTC) No, I don't like use Skype. By the way, I see that you live in Canada, that's cool, so do you use Pacific time? I use Eastern time (3 hours ahead).The cat who likes anime (talk) 10:26, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Just a random question, do you know how to code? I'm still learning about it.The cat who likes anime (talk) 23:24, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Code I see... it's easy to learn how to code, a lot of wikis use it. There are many different ways to code, I'm still learning about HTML and CSS. Maybe someday I'll show you how to code. The cat who likes anime (talk) 01:36, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Code Sure, what kind of help do you need?The cat who likes anime (talk) 20:50, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Forum Only an admin can add categories to forums, and since this wiki hasn't activated a forum yet and since there's no active admin, it would be difficult to do so. I used to have a cat when I was younger so that's why I love cats. The cat who likes anime (talk) 17:22, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: cat Our family had a cat named Vin-Vin who lived from 1992-2011, all he cared about was food and how to get without no one looking. Also, please ignore Doraemon rules12345, I blocked her from the Doraemon wiki and she's overreacting to it. Starting on Monday I will go back to class, and I'll have a lot of work to do, so the only time I'm able to talk is on the weekends and on days I don't have school(in my area, we go back to class on Monday). The cat who likes anime (talk) 16:26, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Search tips If you copy this: ゲゲゲの鬼太郎 |and put it in a search bar you'll find plenty of Japanese episode clips and images of each series. Hello, Julia. Honestly I do not like to live in Russia, I am studying Japanese to go to Japan. Ann Green (talk) 07:57, August 17, 2014 (UTC) 1968 episodes I found a youtube channel that has all of the 1968 episodes. It's useful for the wiki because it has all of the 1968 episodes in one channel. ｡◕‿◕｡ The cat who likes anime (talk) 11:28, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Not at all. I thought that there some parts that needed to change here and there. No hard feelings Re: bored Sure, and thank you for saying that you like my avatar, it's Neko from Hakaba Kitarou. o(^^o) The cat who likes anime (talk) 21:08, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Yes, it's really me on DeviantArt Ann Green (talk) 05:47, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Okey! Ann Green (talk) 06:02, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi hi welcome to the wiki I'm Animaltamer7 and I'm finally glad some more users have joined the wiki :). User:Animaltamer713:12, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Birthday That's cool that you're birthday is soon. :-] The cat who likes anime (talk) 08:14, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Re:Birthday congrats :D User:Animaltamer7"10:07, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Cool. I'll create a special birthday picture for you :) Hi again Halloween is coming up, what are you going to be? I'm going to be an angel (I wanted to be a yokai but it would've been too expensive to make one XD.) The cat who likes anime (talk) 11:26, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Happy Halloween! Happy Halloween! C: What did are you doing today? I'm going to my friends for a Halloween party. ;)The cat who likes anime (talk) 08:55, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Something Cool Hey, I found a blog that showcases pictures of abandoned places in Japan, pretty neat, right? :D The cat who likes anime (talk) 21:23, November 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: Something Cool I'll see if I can add some info to that wiki if I'm not busy. >.< Say, do you think this wiki should be affiliated with the Yokai wiki? The cat who likes anime (talk) 00:20, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Wiki affiliation Since you agree that the Yokai wiki should be affiliated, why not ask AnimalTamer if we can affiliate it?The cat who likes anime (talk) 21:28, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Re:Affiliation sure, the wiki definetly needs more attention and affiliation helps it so yeah we can affiliate the wiki :D User:Animaltamer705:38, November 22, 2014 (UTC) agreed, lol User:Animaltamer706:40, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Templates Do you think there should be more templates on this wiki such as an episode infobox, under construction template, and a spoiler template? The cat who likes anime (talk) 11:32, November 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Welcome back Thanks for the message. C: Re: Art Gallery Sure you can! :D If you Google it in Japanese, you'll find plenty of fan art as well. The cat who likes anime (talk) 22:26, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Episode infobox Hey, do you know how to make an episode infobox? If not, do you know anyone else who can help make one? The cat who likes anime (talk) 23:33, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: FanPop club That's cool that you did that. I used to play that game years ago, but I'm too busy to do that right now. >.< The cat who likes anime (talk) 00:33, December 12, 2014 (UTC) That's great, though I don't know how to put those mini icons by the main page like on some of the other wikis :/ User:Animaltamer705:01, December 12, 2014 (UTC) =re: Last chat before the Holidays I see... (there was a game called Fanpop awhile back but can't remember) Well, have fun on your holiday break! Merry X-Mas and Happy New Year! :D The cat who likes anime (talk) 10:11, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Crazy dream I'm doing fine, that does sound like a crazy dream! One strange Kitaro dream I had was that out of nowhere, everyone started dancing and I was like "wat." and then I woke up and was like "Did that really happen?" XD The cat who likes anime (talk) 11:51, December 30, 2014 (UTC) more 1985 episodes found I just found this channel that has some 1985 episode that we haven't seen yet, pretty cool, right? The cat who likes anime (talk) 16:13, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: 1985 episodes Oh, I thought that you didn't know, but at least we can put some more info on the wiki. :D Re: Screencap source I used a downloader to download them from Youtube, and I then I take screenshots from the episodes so that I can add them to the wiki.. :) Re: re: screencaps It's fine as long as you don't upload them. Also for that other message about templates, I finally learned how to make some and I'll be making some userboxes in the meantime. The cat who likes anime (talk) 20:28, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Userboxes I've made a couple of userboxes, they're really easy to make, like this one: To add it to your page, you go to source mode and type this in: The cat who likes anime (talk) 15:21, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Userbox You're welcome, I'm still making some more. Also, do you think anyone has fan subbed the 80's version? The cat who likes anime (talk) 22:04, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Fansub I see... I found out today that the 2007 Kitaro did get an English dub, IN THE PHILIPPINES ONLY. Kitaro and Nezumi sound ok, but Neko sounds HORRIBLE. :S RE: Re: fansub For me, if the 80's Kitaro was dubbed in the 80's, I would probably think that the voice actors from Robotech would dub the characters. :/ The cat who likes anime (talk) 18:49, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Made some more userboxes You're welcome. :D The cat who likes anime (talk) 21:02, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Robotech Robotech is basically 3 robot anime seires from the 80's edited into one show. The more you know! :D The cat who likes anime (talk) 10:07, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Gegege no Nyobo I'm watching it and it's really good. :D The cat who likes anime (talk) 20:59, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Ads Ads? I use an adblocker. ;) The cat who likes anime (talk) 21:00, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: re: ads It's perfectly safe, I've been using it for 5 years on my browser (firefox) and it works great! :D The cat who likes anime (talk) 11:42, January 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: re: ads That's cool that you also use Firefox, if you want to download the adblocker, it's here. The cat who likes anime (talk) 11:40, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Halfie (it's safe don't worry, it's from the official Firefox website, used it for 5 years) About Nezumi being a halfie, I kinda agree with what you say, but some people love each other no matter how weird they are. I assume since Nezumi's mom isn't a Yokai, she probably died at a normal human age though. :/ The cat who likes anime (talk) 18:11, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chiako Yeah I heard that on Tumblr, that's really sad that he died so early in this year. :( The cat who likes anime (talk) 10:42, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Mizuki Yeah, that would be sad if Shigeru dies this year, but he could live to be 110, after all, there are many Japanese people who live to be that old because they have a more healthy lifestyle than here in the US where there are several fat people. -_- The cat who likes anime (talk) 19:24, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Mizuki A book would be nice, but nowadays people read on e-books rather than regular books, though. :P The cat who likes anime (talk) 10:49, January 20, 2015 (UTC) At the right frame This is a little strange but, do you think that some of the screenshots and GIFS that I upload are kind of funny? There are some parts of an episode that I find funny or weird, though. The cat who likes anime (talk) 21:10, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: RE: At the right frame Oh, I see... I guess my personality disorder makes me a different sense of humor... While on the topic, what episode do you think is the funniest? Mine is the 1985 version of Nezumi-Otoko and Neko-Musume, where Yumeko invites her "friends" over to Nezumi's new mansion and they destroy it as his punishment! XD The cat who likes anime (talk) 23:53, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Youtube channels I knew that already, and I already have an account, but I never post anything. ;P The cat who likes anime (talk) 19:54, January 25, 2015 (UTC) The new user Yeah I did get the reply from the other message. (I have a few favs as well but I can't translate the titles XS) I do find it interesting that now there are three people who edit this wiki, that means there are more fans! :D The cat who likes anime (talk) 22:16, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Hi, it's fushigi-miwa from Deviantart. Even though I don't have a lot of knowledge on the series I just decided I'd make an account here to correct the grammar or something :P Maikonohoshi (talk) 06:22, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I tried to figure this out but I think I need help. Do you know how do you add the pictures in your "user boxes" with the favorite characters? Oh nevermind saw your post! Would you mind if I copied the way you did your "favorite pages"? (favorite versions, favorite yokai, etc) Maikonohoshi (talk) 03:27, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: videos deleted No, I removed them because they were already deleted on YouTube, there are other websites like 56.com, todou.com and youku.com that have full episodes, but they're blocked outside of Asia. :/ The cat who likes anime (talk) 20:45, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Happy Valentines day! Thanks, Happy Valentines day to you too! :D The cat who likes anime (talk) 20:04, February 14, 2015 (UTC) DeviantArt Sorry, I don't have an account. And yes, I have been very busy since my school's exams are in a few weeks so I have to study a lot since we're still learning a lot of new stuff since the exams are in March, not enough time for me. :P The cat who likes anime (talk)! What I did on Valentines day (today) I stayed home and ate chocolate. :D The cat who likes anime (talk) 23:04, February 14, 2015 (UTC)